Streak Nakamura
Streak Nakamura is a Duelist who has travelled the world, gaining a reputation as a top Duel Monsters player & contender for the title of King of Games, currently held by Yugi Muto. In spite of having defeated many Duel Monsters champions, he decided to travel to Duel Academy to test himself against some up & coming students. He originally used a deck comprised of his older cards, but now uses a combination of Warrior & Spellcaster monsters. He is one of the few Duelists capable of seeing Duel Spirits & accompanied by his partner, Sasuke Samurai. Personality Streak is very proud of his skills, yet is modest enough to not gloat or taunt people about it, even admitting that his abilities are most likely put down to pure luck-of-the-draw instead of how great a duelist he is. He is quite slim & acts in an almost feminine way, often flicking his bang or tutting is a slightly camp way; this sometimes causing confusion among others that he is a girl, especially Jaden﻿ Yuki, who believes Streak to actually be a female Duelist, despite his friends trying to correct him & he often cheers "Who's our girl? Streak's our girl!" or many a number of embarrassing chants. (This was up until their handicap-duel against Infernus Noire, where Streak's shirt gets torn after an attack by Nightmarian Grandmaster of the Shadowed Light.) Even when the odds are stacked against him, Streak is almost never rattled & always believes his deck will offer him a way out, be it with one monster on it's own or a whole combo; many a time have opponents thought themselves to be ahead, yet Streak defies the odds & makes an amazing comeback, leaving everybody wondering how he does it. Story 'Before Yu-Gi-Oh! GX' Streak had a fascination with Duel Monsters ever since he was young, although his collection was only comprised of 18 cards﻿; some of these included cards like Harpie's Brother, Ancient Elf, 7 Colored Fish & Launcher Spider. Despite this setback, he always watched the children around him & learned the different tactics they would use, taking special care to ensure he would never copy the deck of those he'd seen; a few years later, he finally had put together a deck that led him to victory in his town's mini-tournament, headlined by his very first monsters. After a few years, Streak started travelling from town-to-town, winning competitions along the way; having been victorious in a tournament held by Kaiba Corp, Streak won his own personal Duel Disk & he eventually began travelling to many different countries in hopes of improving his game; soon, everybody wanted to have a try at defeating him, from the toughest of musclemen to children no older than he was when he received his first cards. The stories of his dueling skills reached the ears of many top-class Duelists, each one brushing off the tales & dueling him themselves to prove he was just another big fish; from Weevil Underwood to Bandit Keith, they were all defeated & the stories of his prowess now gained more ground, enough so for interviews on many TV stations & a special one-on-one duel with Maximillion Pegasus himself. With Streak's name known the world over, it wasn't long before he soon received an invitation to visit Duel Academy & take on their top students; not one to pass up this once-in-a-lifetime chance, Streak immediately headed home to get ready. In his hurry to get to the ship that was set for Duel Academy, Streak accidentally bumped into a stranger & dropped his deck; while trying to pick his cards up, the stranger offered him some new cards & told him "I hope these will give you the help you need to improve your dueling abilities, protect them & they shall protect you in return." With the new additions to his deck, Streak was more than ready for his duel at the Academy, even trying out his new moves on several fellow passengers; every time, he emerged the victor & the excitement of facing an exceptionally skilled opponent still stirred within him with each passing day, hoping for the greatest challenge. 'Arrival at Duel Academy' After the ship docked, Streak was greeted by the Duel Academy staff & a large gathering of students, some of which included the Slifer Red students; Chancellor Sheppard announced that the academy would be holding a tournament to decide who would take on their guest in an exibition duel. Without hesitation, an upstart student by the name of Chazz Princeton stepped foreward & demanded a duel with the newcomer, Streak being more than happy to agree to the challenge, seeing as how he was a guest & felt obliged to follow their rules. Chazz tried setting up a tough defense early on with Beetron-1 Beetletop to protect himself, but Streak simply cut it down with Harpie's Brother. Soon, Chazz went for his XYZ combo by summoning X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head & Z-Metal Tank, but this failed too after Streak destroyed Y-Dragon Head with Trap Hole & Z-Metal Tank with Mystical Space Typhoon after Chazz equipped it to X-Head Cannon. Summoning his Element Doom & equiping it with the Sword of Deep-Seated, Streak unleashed a three-strike finish with his monsters, using Doom to crush X-Head Cannon & then (thanks to the WIND-attribute Harpie's Brother being on the field) attack again directly, followed by another attack by Harpie's Brother; these attacks wiped out Chazz's Life Points & Streak won a flawless victory, not losing a single Life Point. Astounded with the newcomer's victory, the students began training hard to make sure their decks could stand up to Streak's monsters, some going so far as to challenge him outright & being beaten in very few turns; despite the numerous challenges, Streak gladly offered help to the students, having no problem with giving them a few tips that might just beat him. One especially tough freshman, Kera Bloomberg, came close to defeating Streak, but accidentally activated Hammer Shot to destroy her Wingweaver instead of Streak's Launcher Spider, which allowed him a direct attack to win their duel. 'The Dueling Phantom' With the students & even the teachers (specifically Chancellors Crowler & Bonaparte) vying for a chance at dueling their guest, almost nobody saw what else arrived that day. Several students ended up in the infirmary, claiming to have been attacked by a powerful shadow who summoned real monsters, yet patrols of the academy grounds turned up nothing; the only clues to go on were that it only appeared in the woods & only at night . Camping out in the woods until nightfall, Jaden had dragged along Syrus & Chumley in case he was just seeing things, hoping to find & duel the shadow; for almost a week, they camped out & found nothing, but more & more students ended up being injured. On the night of the first full-moon that month, the semi-finals of the tournament were about to begin; Jaden, Chazz, Alexis Rhodes & Aster Phoenix were the last for students left, each one prepared to give it their all. Before the duels could get underway, the entire hall was plunged into darkness, only the full-moon above provided any light; in the moonlight, the shadow finally revealed itself, claiming it went by the name of Infernus Noire, challenging only the bravest student to a duel. Jaden & Streak both accepted, making the challenge a handicap duel & allowing Infernus to start with double the cards in his hand; immediately, Infernus special summoned a trio of monsters in his first turn, Nightmarian Guardsman, Nightmarian Archer & Nightmarian Warhound. Jaden responded with the fusion of Elemental HEROs Avian & Burstinatrix to summon Flame Wingman, destroying Nightmarian Warhound; this allowed Infernus to deal a swift 1000 Life Point damage from Archer's effect, activated when another Nightmarian monster is destroyed while Archer is on the field. Streak accompanied this during his turn by summoning Neo the Magic Swordsman, destroying Nightmarian Archer & avoiding it's effect from being activated; instead, Nightmarian Guardsman's effect activated, allowing Infernus to summon Nightmarian Hunter to take his Archer's place. Infernus then summoned the Union monster, Nightmarian Vulture & equiped it to his Hunter, allowing it to attack the same turn it uses it's ability; he uses his Hunter's effect to destroy Flame Wingman, at the cost of his Guardsman & proceeded to destroy Streak's Magic Swordsman & slightly reduce his Life Points. Jaden brought back his Flame Wingman with Premature Burial & fuse it with his Sparkman to summon Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman, using his new monster to destroy Nightmarian Hunter & deal some damage back to Infernus. But the shadow refused to go down, special summoning Nightmarian Salamander & Axolotl from his hand thanks to their effects & activating Nightmare Restriction to prevent Streak from attacking during his turn; to counter this, Streak summoned Aqua Madoor in defense mode to protect his Life Points & ended his turn with a couple of face-down cards, hoping to lure his opponent into attacking him. Infernus tributed his Axolotl & Salamander to summon a more powerful monster, Nightmarian Shadowlord of the Darklands, a monster who can destroy all face-down cards before they can even activate; this allowed Infernus the chance to attack & injure Streak, thanks to another ability the Shadowlord possesses, slipping through Aqua Madoor's defenses & inflicting battle damage before setting another card. It occured to the duo that whatever damage they took would be real, meaning their lives & the lives of the other students were on the line. During Jaden's attack against the Shadowlord with Shining Flare Wingman, Infernus activated his Nightmare Brotherhood Trap to special summon Nightmarian Shadowdragon of the Darklands & divert the attack; with an amazing 4000 ATK, Shadowdragon easily destroyed Shining Flare Wingman to damage Jaden. Both duelists each summoned a monster to protect their Life Points & set a trap, hoping Infernus would stumble & lose his edge; Jaden brought out Elemental HERO Clayman, while Streak summoned Sonic Bird & added Black Luster Ritual to his hand, activating it & summoning Black Luster Soldier to help protect him; Infernus' turn came & he took the chance to summon his ultimate monster, fusing his Shadowlord & Shadowdragon with Polymerization in order to bring out Nightmarian Grandmaster of the Shadowed Light; Grandmaster's ability switched all defense-mode monsters into attack-mode, allowing Infernus to attack Sonic Bird & reduce Streak's Life Points to zero, but not before Streak activated his Cemetary Bomb trap & deal 1100 damage to Infernus. With Jaden on his own, Streak blacked out, unable to witness his team mate turning the duel in his favour; by activating his own Polymerization, Jaden fused Elemental HERO Neos in his hand with Streak's Black Luster Soldier to summon Elemental HERO Neos Knight & then equiped him with Grade Sword. Neos Knight now had 4300 ATK, allowing Jaden to destroy Nightmarian Grandmaster & then attack Infernus directly with Neos' double-attack effect, finishing off the duel & banishing Infernus Noire from the human world. After a few days in the infirmary, Streak thought about his previous duel & then decided he should get even stronger, heading off to visit the other Duel Academies across the globe; promising to duel Jaden once he returned, Streak then set off on his latest quest, determined to ensure he wouldn't lose to another student until he & Jaden finally squared off off. 'Academy Challenge' Some time after leaving Duel Academy, Streak issued a special Academy Challenge, offering the best students from the Duel Academies across the world a chance to become famous by defeating him; accompanied by a news crew, Streak's journey first took him to South Academy to take on their top student, Jim Crocodile Cook; even though Jim managed to summon his Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo to try stopping Streak from special summoning, Streak managed to fight back with Elemental HERO Wildheart & destroy the Dinosaur monster, allowing him to later fuse Wildheart with Command Knight to summon Elemental HERO Nova Master & break down Jim's defences, while adding more monsters to his field & finally swarm his opponent with his personal army for the win. With this victory under his belt, Streak's next stop was West Academy & his next opponent was their top student, Axel Brodie; during the early stages of their duel, Axel kept Streak at bay with his Blaze Accelerator by breaking down his Life Points & eventually summoning his ace monster, Volcanic Doomfire. Streak responded by fusing Elemental HEROs Ice Edge & Wildheart into Elemental HERO Absolute Zero in defence mode, luring Axel into attacking it; as soon as Volcanic Doomfire destroyed Absolute Zero, the HERO's effect activated, clearing Axel's field of monsters & allowing Streak a chance at fighting back in his turn, bringing back Absolute Zero with Call of the Haunted, then combining Ice Edge & Wildheart into Elemental HERO Gaia with Miracle Fusion before finishing Axel off with two direct attacks. The next leg of Streak's quest led him to North Academy to face off with Jesse Anderson & his Crystal Beast deck; although the Crystal Beasts put up a great fight at first, Streak managed to push them back into the Spell & Trap card zones with Mirror Force, then loaded his field with Warriors & boosted their strength with The A. Forces & Command Knight to unleash a full-on charge against Jesse's Life Points. Streak finally got to the last leg of his journey, East Academy & his penultimate opponent, Arian Gecko; Adrian quickly tried adding more cards to his hand, which Streak quickly understood was in order to use the Exodia cards, but Adrian then summoned Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord & started sending the Forbidden One cards to the Graveyard, gloating that when all five were in his Grave, he'd instantly win. Streak kept on the defensive as Exodius kept getting stronger with each Normal monster his opponent sent to the Grave; it was when Adrian finally gave away a triumphant grin after drawing a card that Streak activated his Drop Off trap, preventing Adrian from winning because Exodia's head was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect other than Exodius, thus negating it's instant-win ability. Streak finished the duel by summoning Elemental HERO Great Tornado, who blew Exodius' ATK in half & sliced it apart with the Sword of Deep-Seated, cleaving the rest of Adrian's Life Points to zero. With all four corners of the globe conquered, Streak began his long trip back to Duel Academy, finally prepared for his one-on-one battle with Jaden Yuki. 'Decks' Trusted Partners During his stay at Duel Academy, Streak used this deck to duel against many of the other students & it is claimed to be the one he used to become an international dueling celebrity; this deck is a mish-mash of cards, but luck always has Streak drawing the cards he needs. 'Alpha Legion' Upon his return to Duel Academy, Streak had revised his deck around using the Spell card The A. Forces, including Warrior & Spellcaster-types, as well as several Elemental HEROs to counter Jaden's HERO deck when they finally square off. This deck also receives aid from three powerful monsters; Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, The Creator & Streak’s second ace monster, Light and Darkness Dragon. Trivia *Of all the different Streaks, Streak Nakamura is quite possibly the most feminine; this is due to his mannerisms, actions & even what he says coming across as quite camp, which has easily confused Jaden. *He wears his scalf in all weather conditions, even when it's a hot summer's day. **The two exceptions to this is when he's either sleeping or if he's bathing. *Streak's Duel Disk is slightly based off his Sonic the Hedgehog counterpart, resembling one of his head-spines. *Even though Streak's Lifepoints reached zero in the battle against Infernus Noire, Jaden still won their duel, meaning Streak is still technically unbeaten in a duel. **That being said, this could also be Streak's first defeat, but not his first overall loss. *Streak's deck was originally going to contain more cards that were used by Yugi Muto, (minus the Egyptian God cards) but this was changed due to too many similarities & would be classed as copying; instead, he uses only a handful of cards previously used by Yugi. **Another original deck concept was for him to use the Pyramid of Light combo, but this idea was changed entirely. **Also worth noting is that Streak has not used any Anime-exclusive cards in any of his duels, although it is possible that this will change in the future. *Streak's new deck features some Elemental HERO support, which may lead to him to using Jaden's own deck strategies against him when they duel. Category:Fanbase Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!